Hate that I love you
by Ms Joy
Summary: Sasuke volta de sua viagem de redenção após cinco anos longe e Sakura tem que se adequar com a sua presença novamente e com os sentimentos que vêm com ele, entre eles o ódio e amargura. Sem o apoio de Naruto e com uma eminente relação amorosa com Kakashi á vista, consegui-rá Sakura ainda manter seu coração fechado depois de tanto tempo?


Prólogo

Há fogo e muita fumaça. Há pessoas correndo, mães desesperadas, filhos assustados. Ela não consegue enxergar nada em meio à confusão, mas sabe que está sendo empurrada para uma maca e que há alguém enfaixando seu braço. Ela geme de dor, sentindo a pressão da faixa em sua queimadura provocada pelo ácido. Antes a dor era insignificante, agora parece ter sido multiplicada por mil. Mas isso não importa, comparada com a dor que há dentro dela.

Lágrimas escorrem por sua face enquanto as cenas passam repetidamente por sua mente. _Naruto_. _Seu melhor amigo_. _Morto_. Nem em seus piores pesadelos ela imaginou que isso poderia acontecer. Ainda podia ouvir seus berros incessantes, suas piadas bobas, seu jeito hiperativo... Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico. Tão rápido quanto veio, a tristeza foi embora e deu lugar a raiva. Flamejante, fazia queimar seus ossos.

A culpa era dele, daquele desgraçado. Se não fosse por ele, Naruto estaria vivo, feliz, ao lado dela. Mas não. Ele conseguiu lhe tirar tudo. Ela, burra, foi até o último segundo fiel a ele, crente de que ele voltaria a sanidade, que voltaria para eles... Novamente, foi apunhalada pelas costas. Aquilo foi apenas a gota d'agua, Naruto já estava morrendo aos poucos.

Aquela situação já estava o matando a muito tempo, não só a ele, como a ela. Ver cada tentativa falha de trazer o _nukenin_ de volta era como uma facada para ambos. Agora, havia apenas dois deles. _Ele, que menos merecia, havia sobrevivido_ , mas perdeu um braço – o que ela considerava muito pouco para o tamanho do estrago que ele provocou.

Seria muito pedir para a matarem? Provavelmente não concederiam o seu pedido, mas se ela se esticasse um pouquinho talvez conseguisse alcançar a kunai presa na cintura de um ninja que também estava recebendo tratamento ao seu lado. Começou a esticar o braço quando ouviu um burburinho, uns sussurros um pouco mais á frente de onde estava sendo atendida.

Esquecendo momentaneamente a kunai – teria outras oportunidades para isso depois -, voltou-se para tumulto e prendeu a respiração. Era _ele_ , sendo levado algemado para algum lugar, provavelmente a prisão de Konoha. Andava de cabeça baixa, era possível ver o pedaço que restava do braço ainda ensanguentado, a ferida provavelmente aberta. Não parecia oferecer resistência aos policiais, na verdade, parecia bastante desesperado para sair dali. Como se adivinhasse que estava sendo observado, Sasuke virou a cabeça e avistou-a. Pareceu surpreso de início, provavelmente devido a seu estado deplorável, mas logo voltou a sua máscara habitual. Não desviaram o olho um do outro até ele sair do alcance de sua visão.

Soltou a respiração. _Será que ele está sofrendo? Será que isso o afeta?_ _Provavelmente não_ , pensou. Ele sempre fora tão indiferente a tudo, a todos, a aquilo que não fazia parte de seu plano de vingança... Não era naquele momento iria mudar. As lágrimas voltavam a descer, ela não se preocupou em limpá-las. Não ligava de ser vista em um momento tão íntimo, em uma imagem tão sofrida. A grande Sakura Haruno, pupilo da Godaime, sucessora da Tsunade também se feria.

Percebeu que alguém falava alguma coisa ela. Era a enfermeira perguntando se ela sentia dor ou se precisava de alguma coisa. Balançou a cabeça, negando.

\- Só quero ficar sozinha, por favor. – disse.

A enfermeira hesitou, mas saiu levando consigo os outros enfermeiros.

Sakura ficou sentada na maca por mais alguns minutos, até que seus músculos protestaram de desconforto por estar tanto tempo na mesma posição. Levantou-se e saiu do pequeno posto médico improvisado. Já havia escurecido e a maior parte das pessoas que estavam ali antes haviam ido embora. Percebeu que ficou mais tempo ali do que pensara. Andou sem destino pela vila, reparando na destruição causada. Não queria nem pensar como estava o estado de sua casa.

Andou um pouco mais até que parou na fatídica casa. Pensou em entrar, mas provavelmente não teria forças para sair de lá. A presença dele, forte como sempre, ainda estava lá. Então, a realidade lhe abateu. Nunca mais o veria. Nunca mais iria sentir seu abraço ou ouvir sua voz. Seus olhos já se embaçavam novamente e ela sentiu as pernas tremerem, perdendo as forças. Ia cair, até que braços fortes a seguraram. Assustada, ela ergueu a cabeça e viu seu professor mascarado. _Sensei._ Relaxou e permitiu-se chorar nos braços dele, colocando a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Estava procurando você. Tsunade estava preocupada, não te achavam em lugar nenhum. Imaginei que estivesse aqui... – disse Kakashi, apertando-a contra si.

\- Eu estava andando, então acabei parando aqui... Pensei em entrar, mas... – soluçou, as lágrimas descendo rapidamente.

\- Shh, está tudo bem. Estou aqui.

\- O que eu vou fazer sem ele, Kakashi? Meus pais se foram, Naruto se foi... Não quero ficar sozinha...

\- E quem disse que você vai ficar sozinha? Eu não sou ninguém? – ele colocou o dedo no queixo dela e levantou a cabeça para que olhasse para ele – Não se preocupe. Vou cuidar de você.

\- Obrigada.


End file.
